pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pokémon by category
=List of Pokémon by Species= This list shows every Pokémon in different groups of species. Some groups have more than one Pokémon. A Abundant * Landorus Acorn * Seedot Alpha * Arceus Angler * Chinchou Anteater * Heatmor Ant Pit * Trapinch Aqua Mouse * Marill Aqua Rabbit * Azumarill Armor * Tyranitar Armor Bird * Skarmory Arm Thrust * Hariyama Astral Body * Gothitelle Atrocious * Gyarados Attaching * Joltik Aura * Lucario Aqua Rush * Suicune Avianoid * Sigilyph Axe Jaw * Fraxure * Haxorus B Bagworm * Pineco * Forretress * Burmy * Wormadam Ball Roll * Sealeo Ball Whale * Wailmer Ball * Voltorb * Electrode Balloon * Jigglypuff * Wigglytuff * Igglybuff * Qwilfish * Drifloon Barnicle spongebob Barrier * Mr. Mime Bash Buffalo * Bouffalant Bat * Zubat * Golbat * Crobat * Woobat Beak * Fearow Beaver * Bibarel Beckon * Dusclops Beehive * Vespiquen Bell * Chingling Big Boss * Honchkrow Big Eater * Munchlax Big-Hearted * Stoutland Big Horn * Stantler Big Jaw * Totodile * Croconaw * Feraligatr Big Voice * Loudred Bird * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot Bivalve * Shellder * Cloyster * Clamperl Blade * Gallade Blast * Magmortar Blaze * Blaziken Blazing * Darmanitan Blimp * Drifblim Blossom * Cherrim Bolt Strike * Thundurus Bone Keeper * Marowak Bone Vulture * Mandibuzz Bonsai * Bonsly Bounce * Spoink Boundary * Kyurem Bouquet * Roserade Brain * Beheeyem Bright * Wynaut Bronze * Bronzor Bronze Bell * Bronzong Brutal * Sharpedo * Hydreigon Bubble Jet * Vaporeon Bud * Budew Bug Catcher * Carnivine Bulb * Petilil Butterfly * Butterfree * Beautifly C Cactus * Cacnea * Maractus Candle * Litwick Carefree * Ludicolo Caring * Alomomola Cat Ferret * Zangoose Catty * Glameow Cavalry * Escavalier Cave * Gabite * Druddigon Cavern * Terrakion Cell * Solosis Centipede * Venipede Cerebral *Elgyem Cheering * Plusle * Minun Cherry * Cherubi Chick * Torchic Chimp * Chimchar Chinchilla * Minccino Clamping * Karrablast Clap * Spheal Classy Cat * Persian Clay Doll * Baltoy * Claydol Clear Wing * Yanma Coal * Torkoal Cobra * Arbok Coconut * Exeggutor Cocoon * Metapod * Kakuna * Silcoon * Cascoon Coffin * Cofagrigus Color Swap * Kecleon Colossal * Regigigas Colt * Keldeo Compass * Nosepass * Probopass Compressed * Gigalith Continent * Groudon * Torterra Coral * Corsola Cotton Bird * Swablu Cotton Puff * Cottonee Cottonweed * Hoppip * Skiploom * Jumpluff Courtship * Swoobat Cricket * Kricketot * Kricketune Cruel * Liepard Crystal * Cryogonal Curlipede * Whirlipede Cyclone * Tornadus D Dark * Houndour * Houndoom Darkness * Murkrow * Sableye Deceiver * Mawile Deep Black * Zekrom Deep Sea * Huntail Delivery * Delibird Desert Croc * Sandile * Krokorok Devious * Purrloin Diapered * Vullaby Disaster * Absol Discharge * Manectric Discipline * Dewott Diving * Lugia DNA * Deoxys Dopey * Slowpoke Dragon * Horsea * Seadra * Dratini * Dragonair * Dragonite * Kingdra * Salamence Dream Eater * Munna Drill * Nidoqueen * Nidoking * Rhydon * Rhyperior Drowzing * Musharna Duck * Psyduck * Golduck E Eaglet * Rufflet Egg * Exeggcute * Chansey Electric * Electabuzz * Zapdos * Elekid Electrified * Blitzle EleFish * Tynamo * Eelektrik * Eelektross EleSpider * Galvantula EleSquirrel * Pachirisu exept emolga pashishu the elesquirel pokemon it cathes nut but it cant fly Emanation * Riolu Embrace * Gardevoir Emotion * Kirlia * Mesprit Emperor * Empoleon Endurance * Shelgon Eon * Latias * Latios Eruption * Camerupt Evolution * Eevee Eyeball * Masquerain F Face * Glalie Fairy * Clefairy * Clefable * Snubbull * Granbull Fang Scorpion * Gliscor Fang Snake * Seviper Feeling * Ralts Fire Horse * Ponyta * Rapidash Fire Mouse * Cyndaquil Fire Pig * Tepig * Pignite Firefly * Volbeat * Illumise First Bird * Archen * Archeops Fish * Magikarp * Feebas Five Star * Ledyba * Ledian Fixation * Gothita Flame * Charmeleon * Charizard * Flareon * Moltres * Infernape Flash * Shinx Float Whale * Wailord Floating * Frillish * Jellicent Flower * Vileplume * Bellsprout * Bellossom Flowering * Lilligant Flycatcher * Weepinbell * Victreebel Flyscorpion * Gligar Forbidden * Spiritomb Forest * Sceptile Formidable * Samurott Fossil * Aerodactyl Fox * Vulpix * Ninetales Freeze * Articuno * Beartic Freezing * Cubchoo Fresh Snow * Glaceon * Vanillite Frog * Politoed Frost Tree * Snover * Abomasnow Fruit * Tropius G Gas * Gastly * Haunter Gear * Klink * Klang * Klinklang Genetic * Mewtwo Geyser * Simipour Gleam Eyes * Luxray Goldfish * Goldeen * Seaking Golem * Golett * Golurk Grass Monkey * Pansage Grass Snake * Snivy * Servine Grassland * Virizion Gratitude * Shaymin Gripper * Dusknoir Grove * Grotle Guts * Makuhita H Hairy Bug * Weedle Handstand * Hitmontop Happiness * Togetic * Blissey Hard Shell * Pupitar Head Butt * Cranidos * Rampardos Hearing * Audino Heavyweight * Hippowdon Herb * Meganium Hermit Crab * Slowbro Hibernator * Ursaring High Temp * Pansear Hippo * Hippopotas Hoodlum * Scrafty Hostile * Basculin Human Shape * Jynx Humming * Altaria Hypnosis * Drowzee * Hypno I Ice Break * Walrein Iceberg * Regice Icy Snow * Vanillish Illusion Fox * Zoroark Imitation * Sudowoodo Insect * Venonat Intimidation * Krookodile Iron * Registeel Iron Ant * Durant Iron Armor * Aron * Lairon * Aggron Iron Ball * Beldum Iron Claw * Metang Iron Leg * Metagross Iron Snake * Steelix Iron Will * Cobalion J Jellyfish * Tentacool * Tentacruel Jet * Remoraid * Octillery Jolly * Lombre Jubilee * Togekiss Judo * Throh K Karate * Sawk Kicking * Hitmonlee King Elephant *Donphan Kiss * Smoochum Kite * Mantine * Mantyke Kitten * Skitty Knowledge * Uxie L Lamp * Lampent Land Shark * Gible Land Snake * Dunsparce Lava * Slugma * Magcargo Lava Dome * Heatran Lazy * Slaking Leaf * Chikorita * Bayleef Leaf-Wrapped * Swadloon Legendary * Arcanine Licking * Lickitung * Lickilicky Light * Lanturn * Ampharos Lightning * Jolteon * Electrike Little Bear * Teddiursa Live Coal * Magby Lizard * Charmander Lonely * Cubone Longevity * Relicanth Long Body * Furret Long Leg * Ariados Long Neck * Girafarig Long Nose * Phanpy Long Tail * Aipom * Ambipom Lookout * Watchog Loud Noise * Exploud Loyal Dog * Herdier Lunar * Cresselia Luring * Chandelure M Mach * Garchomp Magical * Mismagius Magnet * Magnemite * Magneton Magnet Area * Magnezone Manipulate * Grumpig * Gothorita Mantis * Scyther * Leavanny Mantle * Roggenrola Marionette * Banette Martial Arts * Mienfoo * Mienshao Meditate * Meditite * Medicham Mega Fire Pig * Emboar Megapede * Scolipede Megaton * Golem Melody * Meloetta Meteorite * Lunatone * Solrock Milk Cow * Miltank Mime * Mime Jr. Mitosis * Duosion Mold * Shuckle Mole * Diglett * Dugtrio * Drilbur Moonlight * Umbreon Moth * Mothim Mouse * Rattata * Raticate * Pikachu * Raichu * Sandshrew * Sandslash Mud Fish * Mudkip * Marshtomp * Swampert Multiplying * Reuniclus Muscular * Timburr * Gurdurr * Conkeldurr Mushroom * Paras * Parasect * Shroomish * Breloom * Foongus * Amoonguss Music Note * Chatot Mysterious * Starmie Mystic * Xatu * Flygon N Neon * Lumineon New Species * Mew Ninja * Ninjask Numb * Numel O Ogre Darner * Yanmega Ogre Scorpion * Drapion Old Shrimp * Anorith Ore * Boldore Owl * Hoothoot * Noctowl P Painter * Smeargle Paleozoic * Genesect Parent * Kangaskhan Parental * Leavanny Patient * Wobbuffet Penguin * Piplup * Prinplup Pig * Swinub Pig Monkey * Mankey * Primeape Pincer * Kingler * Scizor Pitch-Black * Darkrai Plasma * Rotom Plate * Armaldo Playful * Monferno Playhouse * Happiny Plump Mouse * Bidoof Poison Bag * Swalot Poison Bee * Beedrill Poison Gas * Koffing * Weezing Poison Moth * Venomoth * Dustox Poison Pin * Nidoran♀ * Nidorina * Nidoran♂ * Nidorino Polka Dot * Azurill Pond Skater * Surskit Predator * Staraptor Pride * Unfezant Prim * Delcatty Prototurtle * Tirtouga * Carracosta PSI * Abra * Kadabra * Alakazam Punching * Hitmonchan Puppet * Shuppet Puppy * Growlithe * Lillipup R Rabbit * Buneary * Lopunny Rainbow * Ho-Oh Regal * Serperior Rendezvous * Luvdisc Renegade * Giratina Requiem * Duskull River Crab * Krabby Rock * Geodude * Graveler Rock Head * Bagon Rock Inn * Dwebble Rock Peak * Regirock Rock Skin * Larvitar Rock Snake * Onix Rogue * Crawdaunt Royal * Slowking Ruffian * Corphish Rushing * Linoone S Savage * Carvanha Scarecrow * Cacturne Scarf * Cinccino Scorpion * Skorupi Scout * Sentret * Patrat Scratch Cat * Meowth Screech * Misdreavus Scuffle * Tyrogue Sea Basin * Kyogre Sea Drifter * Phione Sea Lily * Lileep Sea Lion * Seel * Dewgong Sea Otter * Oshawott Sea Slug * Shellos * Gastrodon Sea Weasel * Buizel * Floatzel Seafaring * Manaphy Seagull * Wingull Season * Deerling * Sawsbuck Seed * Bulbasaur * Ivysaur * Venusaur * Sunkern Sewing * Sewaddle Shadow * Gengar Sharp Claw * Sneasel * Weavile Sharp Edge * Pawniard Sharp Sword *Bisharp Shed * Shedinja Shedding * Scraggy Shell Out * Accelgor Shellfish * Blastoise * Kabuto * Kabutops Shield * Shieldon * Bastiodon Single Horn * Heracross Skunk * Stunky * Skuntank Sky High * Rayquaza Sky Squirrel * Emolga Slacker * Slakoth Sleeping * Snorlax Sludge * Grimer * Muk Snail * Shelmet Snake * Ekans Snow Hat * Snorunt Snow Land * Froslass Snowstorm * Vanilluxe South Sea * Gorebyss Spatial * Palkia Spark * Luxio Sparks * Pansear Spike Ball * Togepi Spikes * Rhyhorn Spiral * Omanyte * Omastar Spirit * Yamask Spitfire * Magmar Spot Panda * Spinda Spray * Panpour Stag Beetle * Pinsir Star Shape * Staryu * Cleffa Starling * Starly * Staravia Stomach * Gulpin Stone Home * Crustle String Spit * Spinarak Subterrene * Excadrill Sun * Sunflora * Espeon * Volcarona Superpower * Machop * Machoke * Machamp Swallow * Swellow Swine * Piloswine Symbol * Unown T Tadpole * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poliwrath * Tympole Temporal * Dialga Tender * Milotic Thorn * Roselia Thorn Monkey * Simisage Thorn Pod * Ferrothorn Thorn Seed * Ferroseed Thunder * Raikou Thunderbolt * Electivire * Zebstrika Tiger Cat * Purugly Time Travel * Celebi Tiny Bee * Combee Tiny Bird * Pidgey * Spearow * Natu Tiny Leaf * Turtwig Tiny Mouse * Pichu Tiny Pigeon * Pidove Tiny Raccoon * Zigzagoon Tiny Swallow * Taillow Tiny Turtle * Squirtle Torch * Larvesta Toxic Mouth * Croagunk * Toxicroak Trainee * Nincada Transform * Ditto Transport * Lapras Trap * Stunfisk Trash Bag * Trubbish Trash Heap * Garbodor Tricky Fox * Zorua Triple Bird * Dodrio Turtle * Wartortle Twin Bird * Doduo Twin Tusk * Mamoswine Tusk * Axew V Valiant * Braviary Vast White * Reshiram Verdant * Leafeon Vibration * Vibrava * Palpitoad * Seismitoad Victory * Victini Vine * Tangela * Tangrowth Violent * Zweilous Virtual * Porygon * Porygon2 * Porygon-Z Volcano * Quilava * Typhlosion * Entei W Water Bird * Pelipper * Ducklett Water Fish * Wooper * Quagsire Water Weed * Lotad Weather * Castform Weed * Oddish * Gloom Whiskers * Barboach * Whiscash Whisper * Whismur White Bird * Swanna Wicked * Shiftry Wild * Deino Wild Bull * Tauros Wild Duck * Farfetch'd Wild Monkey * Vigoroth Wild Pigeon * Tranquill Willpower * Azelf Wily * Nuzleaf Wind Chime * Chimecho Windveiled * Whimsicott Wing Fish * Finneon Wish * Jirachi Wood Gecko * Treecko * Grovyle Wool * Mareep * Flaaffy Worm * Caterpie * Wurmple Y Young Fowl * Combusken Z Zen Charm * Darumaka Category:Lists